


I Ain’t Ever Seen An Ass Like That

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the Anon that wanted Prince Matthew and Sheriff Thompson.





	

“Hey, Sheriff Thompson have you se-.” Prince Matthew stopped talking as he saw the sheriff bent over on his bed, wearing nothing but lacy purple panties that barely covered his ass. The prince felt his face heat up, his cock stirred with excitement. Sheriff Thompson shook his hips, making his ass jiggle, looking at the prince and biting his bottom lip. 

“Prince Matthew, I want you.” Thompson said, turning around to show the prince his hard cock, barely covered by the panties. The prince’s eyes dilated in arousal, moving closer to Thompson, to touch the naked man’s body. Matthew’s hands roamed down his body, cupping at the sheriff’s ass, feeling the soft fabric of his panties, and slipping a finger underneath to circle at his rim. “Ahh, please. Prince Matthew, I-” Thompson was cut off by the ginger’s lips, he felt the prince’s tongue press against his lips. He opened his mouth to let him in, their tongues explored each other’s mouth. The prince tasted like candy. 

“On the bed.” Prince Matthew said, breaking the kiss. Thompson followed his command, lying back down on the bed, spreading his legs for the prince. Matthew slowly undressed himself, giving the sheriff a good strip tease. Once he was fully undressed, he got on top of Thompson, kissing him passionately. The prince dominated the sheriff's tongue, making him moan and buck his hips. His hands roamed the gingers back, feeling the taut muscles in his back, and digging his nails into his skin lightly. 

“Please, Matthew, I want you right now.” The sheriff whimpered out as the prince slid his panties to the side, rubbing a finger at his rim. “There’s oil in the drawer.” Matthew begrudgingly got off Thompson to dig into his drawer to find the coconut oil he had in there. Rushing back to get on top of him, coating his finger with oil, and slowly sliding it inside the sheriff’s hole. “Ahh.” Tom whimpered at the intrusion. The ginger kissed the one eyed man, keeping his attention on his lips and not the painful burn and stretch in his hole. “M-more.” He whimpered out as the prince added a second finger and quickly afterwards a third. 

“So beautiful.” Prince Matthew said, breaking their kiss to look up and down Thompson’s body. His free hand cupping the sheriff's face, his eye lighting up, and his face blushing lightly. 

“Matthew, please. I need you.” The sheriff softly said, leaning forward to kiss the prince. 

“And you shall have me, Thompson.” Matthew softly spoke, withdrawing his fingers from the sheriff, coating his dick with oil, and the head of cock pressed against Thompson’s rim. “You ready?” He asked as he teased the sheriff. Thompson replied by grabbing the prince by the back of his head, pulling him forward, and kissing him. The ginger moaned into the kiss, slowly pushing his cock inside the sheriff’s tight hole. 

“Ahh, Matthew! Keep going, ahh, all the way, get deep inside me.” Thompson broke the kiss to beg, his breathing unsteady, and back arching. Prince Matthew took this opportunity to bite and suck at the sheriff’s neck, marking him with bruises up and down the left side of his neck, and then moving to mark the right side of his neck. 

“Mine.” Prince Matthew said, licking a stride up and down Thompson’s sensitive neck. 

“Yours.” Thompson replied, looking up at the ginger with love in his eye, his hand cupping the prince’s face. Matthew rolled his hips sharply, angling himself to hit the sheriff’s prostate, causing him to yelp in pleasure. “Ah, right there, Matt. Feels so good, ahhh!” He moaned out, his hands wrapping around the prince’s back, his nails lightly digging into his skin. Prince Matthew kept a steady rhythm, his cock sliding in and out of Thompson’s tight hole, squeezing his cock deliciously. “Ah, M-Matt. I’m going to cum, ahh, cum with me.” He sobbed out from the pleasure the prince was giving him. 

“Ahhh, ohhh, I’m gonna cum!” Prince Matthew choked out, blindly grabbing Thompson’s cock and jerking him off. The sheriff breathily moaned out, clawing at the bed sheets as he came all over the prince’s hand and his own stomach. They stood still for a while as they came down from their high, catching their breaths, and realizing that they had just made love for the first time. “Did, that just happen?” Matthew asked, pulling out of the sheriff, and lying down on the bed next to him.

“Y-yeah.” Thompson replied, turning over to face the prince, and cuddle him. “I can’t believe it did, I never thought I’d be yours.” 

“Mine forever, Thompson. If you’ll have me as yours as well.” Matthew replied shyly, his cheeks lightly blushing. His question was answered as the sheriff sat up slightly to bite and suck at the prince’s neck, marking his neck with hickeys. 

“Mine.” Sheriff Thompson whispered into Pince Matthew’s ear.


End file.
